


[podfic] Dominion

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Consent Issues, Dom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sub Thor (Marvel), Throne Sex, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Loki had imagined the pleasure of this moment a thousand times: the throne his, Asgard his, the Aesir at his feet and his brother kneeling before him.





	[podfic] Dominion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dominion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208291) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Fic** : Dominion

 **Author** : astolat

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 3:41

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 3,4 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8cc82mpmpacyliv/astolat+-+Dominion+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/jdpb1clg)


End file.
